forest
by safire-89
Summary: the rating may go up. basic hermione & draco fic
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I own nothing oh the plot that's mine  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
Hermione's Forest House  
By me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked in the dark it was cold and bitter but the thought that she would soon be warm kept her going. She was in the dark forest and approaching a dark shape. She whispered a charm and the object lit up. It was a small house.  
  
Hermione had made it one day during fourth year when she was bored. She had simply gathered a few card board boxes and she transfigured them into a few small rooms with a slightly slopping roof. The house wasn't extravagant just simple and comfortable. Hermione looked at the little house and felt the warmth of pride wash over her.  
  
She took off her bracelet and pushed its charm in to the door. The door opened and Hermione entered. She was planning to stay at the little house for the weekend. It was here she came every time she felt like being alone. It had been almost 3 years since she created this little house. She was surprised neither Harry nor Ron knew about her little house. When she had been dating Harry in the sixth year she almost did tell him. They decided to just be friends a week before she was going to give him her virginity in the little house which she called Forest for short.  
  
The house was warm as she had expected. She walked into her living area which had a large wooden desk decked with quills and parchment all in a perfectly neat order, a white sofa that looked and felt like a cloud and had thousand books going along the wall. She sat in front of the fire and smiled Forest was always such a comfort. She got up and went into the kitchen. She pulled a can from a cabinet. She opened the can and poured the contents into a pot on the stove.  
She fetched a blanket from a closet and sat on the cloud like couch. Soon her mind was submerged in thought. She looked through her day jumping from one thought to another soon her train of thought stopped. The only thing she had in mind was a 6'2" male with the palest blond hair she had ever seen, his cold mysterious eyes of which were colored silver-blue and his light complexion which...Hermione stopped thinking. She was appalled at what she just thought.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!?" She said aloud her voice thick with disgust, "how gross! Eww eww eww!!!" She went to go check on her food still feeling disgusted.  
  
Draco sat in his room. He was head boy. Draco sat completely bored. He got up and went to the common room which he shared with the head girl, who else but Hermione Granger. He had hoped she was there so he could make some sort of trouble. His eyes, which had shone with mischief, were now bleak with disappointment at the sight of the empty common room.  
  
he sat on the couch thinking of what he could do but he came up blank. Soon a woman of exceptional beauty filled his thoughts. She had smooth brown hair, a face of an angel, a slender body with perfect curves and eyes the color of chocolate deep with passion. He dreamed of looking into her eyes holding her close. Draco sat with a small smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a/n I don't really expect any review because I don't really expect anyone to read this but if you do thank you. 'till later safire_89 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I admit it was more then what I thought I would get but since I was actually reviewed I will continue my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing oh the plot that's mine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked quickly out of the forest. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. She thinks about going to the qudditch pitch to catch a glimpse of Harry and Ron, but decides to skip it.  
  
She walked to a tower. Hermione stopped where there should've been door leading up to the tower but instead there is a grand picture frame with a painting of a young couple. A girl in an elegant white ball gown with a boy in a black tuxedo both staring lovingly into each other's eyes. They turned their heads toward Hermione and asked, "Password?"  
  
Hermione answered "Ali filaw." She went into the common room.  
  
"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione looked at him with disgust and said "I'm looking at it."  
  
"Nice one, Granger, I'll remember that one" Draco said sarcastically. He thought 'what a catch Granger would be. She smart, beautiful and pretty damn brave to insult him.  
  
"Draco, get your stupid little act and shove it up your ass," Hermione said her voice thick with anger.  
  
Draco laughed then got up from an armchair he was sitting in. He stopped laughing as he stood in front of her. He stared into her eyes, like pools of milk chocolate, rich and deep. Hermione returned his stare into his bluish -silver eyes. She stared into his cool dark eyes feeling like she could almost melt. Suddenly Draco grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward him. He kissed her lips hard. Hermione was shocked and didn't know what to do. When the reality of what was really going on fully set in she franticly tried to gain control but failed. Draco deepened the kiss and involuntary returned it. Her arms had some how managed to get wrapped around his neck. Draco ran a single finger down her back which made her shiver.  
  
Finally Draco pulled away. Hermione was in shock. Seeing this he poked her rather herd on her forehead causing her to fall over onto a couch. Draco considered his options. He took a step then he went trough the air. He landed hard on top of the floor. Draco looked back; he had tripped over a footstool.  
  
Hermione regained control over her self and was now shaking furiously with laughter. They made eye contact with each other instantly they turned scarlet.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran to her room. She realized she had just kissed Draco Malfoy her mortal enemy since first year, not that she didn't like the kiss, but still. What if hurry. He'd never talk to her again.  
  
Draco sat in the common room he was really pissed with himself. After such a brilliant kiss he managed to make a fool of himself. The fact that Hermione was his enemy or that she was a mudblood didn't faze him at all. In fact that mad the kiss all the more satisfying, doing something that had been forbidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope it was good. If anyone does find this story interesting please review thank you. I know it's not good so if you pity me and want to make me feel better review please. safire-89 


End file.
